This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application No. 090215525, filed on Sep. 10, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing device, more particularly to one having a liquid discharge capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional data processing device 81, such as a portable computer, is shown to comprise a main body 82, a display unit 83, and a keyboard unit 84. The display unit 83 and the keyboard unit 84 are coupled electrically to the main body 82. The main body 82 includes a casing 823 and a circuit board 825 disposed in the casing 823. The casing 823 includes an upper case 821 and a lower case 822. The upper case 821 has a top side 8211 formed with a downwardly extending rectangular tray receiving recess 8212. The circuit board 825 is disposed on a bottom wall 8221 of the lower case 822. The keyboard unit 84 includes a tray 87 which is mounted in the tray receiving recess 8212, and a plurality of keys 85 arranged in the tray 87. The tray 87 has a size and shape that complement those of the tray receiving recess 8212.
When liquid 86, such as water, is accidentally spilled on the keys 85, the liquid 86 accumulates in the tray, and may affect functioning of the circuit board 825 since the capacity of the tray 87 is very limited, and since the tray 87 is not capable of discharging the liquid 86 that accumulated therein.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a data processing device with a liquid discharge capability to overcome the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention, a data processing device comprises a main body, a display unit, a keyboard unit, and a liquid discharge path. The main body includes a casing and a circuit board disposed in the casing. The casing includes an upper case and a lower case connected to the upper case. The upper case has a top side formed with a downwardly extending tray receiving recess that is confined by an upright peripheral wall. The display unit is coupled electrically to the main body. The keyboard unit is coupled electrically to the main body, and includes a tray and a plurality of keys arranged in the tray. The tray includes a bottom wall and a surrounding wall that extends uprightly from a periphery of the bottom wall. The tray is mounted in the tray receiving recess. The liquid discharge path is formed through the surrounding wall and the peripheral wall, and is adapted to permit discharge of liquid that spills into the tray.
According to another aspect of the invention, a data processing device comprises a main body, a display unit, a keyboard unit, and a liquid discharge path. The main body includes a casing and a circuit board disposed in the casing. The casing includes an upper case and a lower case connected to the upper case. The upper case has a top side formed with a downwardly extending tray receiving recess. The display unit is coupled electrically to the main body. The keyboard unit is coupled electrically to the main body, and includes a tray and a plurality of keys arranged in the tray. The tray includes a bottom wall and a surrounding wall that extends uprightly from a periphery of the bottom wall. The tray is mounted in the tray receiving recess. The liquid discharge path is formed through the bottom wall of the tray and further through the upper case and the lower case of the casing, and is adapted to permit discharge of liquid that spills into the tray.